There have been proposed a method in which a mobile information terminal, such as a personal computer, uses one printer through a wireless LAN. In this method, the information terminal is connected to an access point, to which one printer is connected, in an infrastructure mode so as to allow the information terminal to transmit an instruction to perform a printing process to the one printer through the access point.